


How could you?

by IreneBicho



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: CrissColfer - Post-relationship, Hints of Chillarren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneBicho/pseuds/IreneBicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I still hate you. I can’t understand how you could betray me like that. I felt so humiliated, Darren, you said you loved me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How could you?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, but CrissColfer and Darren’s ring and PR crap all together made me emotional and I needed to get it out of my system. It’s only 384 words, so I guess it won’t waste much of your time. I guess it’s some kind of CC reunion after this summer. It’s a little angsty, but it has a ~happy ending. 
> 
> And I’m just gonna shut up now.

“You’re still wearing the ring.”

“I promised you I’d never take it off.”

“Well, you promised a lot of things, didn’t you?”

“Chris...”

“Don’t, Darren. Please.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I hated you so much for what you did.”

“I know.”

“No, you don’t. I _hated_ you and that’s something I never thought possible. I still hate you. I can’t understand how you could betray me like that. I felt so humiliated, Darren, you said you _loved_ me. You were the one who started all this. I didn’t even like you in the first place and then we kissed and everything happened so fast... And now I’m heartbroken.”

“Chris, I’m so sorry. I-”

“Let me talk, please. You need to know this. I’ve dated other guys since we broke up, but it felt so wrong. It felt like I was cheating, but I wasn’t, Darren. I wasn’t cheating because you… we weren’t together anymore. You are with her and I can’t understand how you sleep with her while I can’t even kiss someone else.”

“I haven’t slept with her, Chris. That is not what it is.”

“That doesn’t make it any better, though.”

“You haven’t kissed anyone? Not even... him?”

“No, of course not. He means nothing to me.”

“But in Paris-“

“I was trying to make you jealous. He asked me out, but I said no because I knew that it would have never worked.”

“Oh... I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I want you to be happy, Chris. That’s all I want.”

“Funny enough, it turns out there’s only one person who can make me happy... I’m so tired of hating you, Darren. I’m tired of trying to forget you. I need you. I thought it would get easier with time, but it’s only getting harder and I can’t do it anymore. I don’t know what to do.”

“I need you too. God, I miss you so much I can’t even explain! But there’s only so much I can offer you, Chris. I’m not gonna lie to get you back. This is what I’ve chosen and I can’t ask you to go through that hell again.”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. Would you want some company to walk through hell?”

“I love you so fucking much.”

“I think I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
